10 Year Olds Debate
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: What happens when 10 year old have their say in things? Total chaos!A Kingdom Hearts Fairly Oddparents mix


10-Year-Olds Debate

By: alchemistmagiciangirl

Type: Humor

Rated: E (for everyone)

A Kingdom Hearts & Fairly Oddparents fic. This fic came to me while playing solitary and listening to this song.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts & Fairly Oddparents do not belong to me. (Sighs) Another dream that won't come true. The song Cruella Deville also do not belong to me!

Riku, Kairi, Timmy, AJ, Chester, Roxas, & Sora all gathered around the jungle gym during recess. The kid with the boil and Sanjaye were not there because they were out with the flu. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as pink and green squirrels listening to the ten year olds debating on today's subject for any ten-year-old... babysitters…

"Vicky is the eviliest babysitter ever!" Timmy exclaims for what would probably be the millionth time as he hung upside down on the jungle gym. "She burned my comic books, made me do all the chores, and trashed my house. Then made my parents believe I did it!"

"Oh that's nothing!" Chester says. "She used me as a can opener. Now I need new braces."

"I really don't see what the three of you guys are whining about. At least you're not stuck with our babysitter." Roxas says.

"Yeah. Vicky has nothing on Cruella Deville." Riku replies. "She's probably Vicky's mentor!"

Kairi shivers. "I hate that name!"

"Ah, come on! No one's worse than Icky Vicky!" Timmy replies.

"Yeah!" Chester and AJ agreed.

"Cruella is. Once, she went to jail for trying to turn puppies into fur coats!" Sora tells them.

"And she's ugly too. Plus, truthfully, she hates kids! She's only doing it for the money."

"Uh-Uh! You're making all of that up to scare us!" Chester exclaims.

"Actually…" AJ says, pulling out a newspaper clipping from his backpack. "I did some research after our last meeting and came across this!"

Timmy, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Riku, Timmy and Chester gathered around to see the piece of paper.

"Yeah, that's her!" Sora says, referring to the picture taken of Cruella in the article.

"But, she's even meaner and uglier in person," says Riku.

Kairi leaned closer, holding tight to Sora's arm, causing him to blush.

"Cruella Deville: Arrested for attempting to turn 101 Dalmations to…oh my God!" Timmy exclaims after reading a little of the article. "And they let this lady babysit kids!"

"My thoughts exactly!" says Roxas.

"Wow. But there still is no way she can be that evil." Chester asks.

Riku began to sing:

Cruella Deville

Cruella Deville

If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will

To see her is to take a sudden chill

Cruella…

Cruella

Sora: The curl of her lips

The ice in her stare

Kairi: All innocent children has better beware

She's like a spider waiting for the kill

Both: Cruella, Cruella Deville

"She sounds like Vicky's real mom!" Chester says.

There were a few snickers, their conversation heard by the other ten-year-olds like themselves.

Roxas: At first you'd think Cruella is the devil

But after time has worn away the shock

You'll come to realize

You've seen her kind of eyes

Watching you from underneath a rock

Kairi shivers from the thought.

Sora: This vampire bat

Riku: This inhuman beast

Kairi: She ought to be locked up and never released

The world was such a wholesome place until

Both: Cruella

Cruella Deville

Kairi: At first you'd think Cruella is the devil

Sora: But after time has worn away the shock

Roxas: You'll come to realize

Riku: You've seen her kind of eyes

Watching you from underneath a rock

Together: Cruella Deville

Cruella Deville

If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will

To see her is to take a sudden chill

Cruella

Cruella

Kairi: The curl of her lips

Roxas: The ice in her stare

Sora: All innocent children has better beware

Riku: She's like a spider waiting for the kill

Together: Watch out for Cruella Deville

Watch out for Cruella Deville!

Just then the bell rung.

They all reluctantly retreated to class, knowing that a fate worse then death awaited them back in the classroom as well as at home.

"I feel so bad for Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Kairi that they're stuck with Cruella Deville. I guess there really is a babysitter worse than Vicky!" Wanda states once the playground was clear of children.

"Cruella! Cruella Deville!" Cosmo sings.

Just then, a acorn fell, hitting Cosmo on the head and knocking him out.

FIN

R&R Pleeze


End file.
